


NĂM LẦN SHERLOCK BẢO RẰNG ANH TA KHÔNG BIẾT, LẦN THỨ SÁU THÌ KHÔNG

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	NĂM LẦN SHERLOCK BẢO RẰNG ANH TA KHÔNG BIẾT, LẦN THỨ SÁU THÌ KHÔNG

Đôi khi John thắc mắc rằng có thật sự rằng Sherlock không biết hay không hay anh ta chỉ thuận mồm nói thế để cho qua chuyện. Hoặc anh ta đã từng biết nhưng thứ ấy không thật sự hữu ích nên Sherlock đã xóa nó ra khỏi đầu.  
Lần đầu Sherlock nói câu đó là khi John phát hiện ra Sherlock đang cầm khẩu súng của anh trong tay và nã nó dữ dội vào tường nhà bà Hudson.  
“Anh đang làm gì đấy hả?”  
“Bắn”  
“Tại sao?”  
“Chán”  
“Ở đâu ra khẩu súng ấy thế hả? Đừng có bảo là…”  
“Tôi không biết, John”  
“Làm sao anh có thể không biết được hả Sherlock? Anh đang cầm nó trong tay và giờ anh bảo tôi anh không biết anh lôi nó từ đâu ra.”  
Sherlock chẳng có vẻ gì như đang nghe nên John chẳng nói nữa.  
……….  
Lần thứ hai diễn ra sau lần đầu vài giây.  
“Sherlock, có một cái đầu trong tủ lạnh”  
“Ừ”  
“Một cái đầu chết dẫm. Anh kiếm đâu ra một cái đầu giữa Luân Đôn thế này hả?”  
“Tôi không biết, John.”  
Rồi Sherlock im luôn đến hết tuần.  
………  
Lần thứ ba là khi Sherlock đột nhiên vắng nhà đến tận hai tuần không một lời giải thích.  
“Anh đi vắng”  
“Đúng vậy, John”  
“Hai tuần”  
“Tôi mừng là anh có quan sát”  
“Không một lời giải thích”  
“Tôi có sao?”  
“Đúng vậy, Sherlock. Anh đã đi đâu thế hả?”  
“Tôi không biết, John.”  
John đành phải đi làm cho mình một tách trà, nếu không anh sẽ bay vào bóp cổ gã kia đến chết sau đó bị tống thẳng vào nhà ngục của Lestrade, nơi mà Mycroft sẽ đến tra tấn anh mỗi ngày với đòn tâm lý và cái sổ ghi chép chết tiệt của anh ta cùng cây dù có khả năng làm nổ tung cả con phố.  
……….  
Lần thứ tư đến ngay đêm hôm sau khi Sherlock nằm ườn trên ghế sô pha gần như cả ngày trừ những lúc hắn ta đi tắm và hắn tắm tận 4 lần một ngày và mỗi lần như vậy lại thay một bộ quần áo khác nhau. Đôi khi John nghĩ Sherlock nằm đấy có tốn năng lượng gì đâu mà cần chi phải thay trang phục tận 4 lần cùng màn giữ vệ sinh thân thể quá mức tận 1 giờ cho mỗi lần của hắn, nhưng suy nghĩ của John chợt khựng lại khi nhìn thấy một thứ kinh khủng đang nằm trên bàn.  
“SHERLOCK”  
“Vâng, John.”  
“SAO MÁY TÍNH CỦA TÔI LẠI THỦNG MỘT LỖ CHÀ BÁ NGAY GIỮA THẾ HẢ CÁI TÊN ĐẦU BÒ NÀY?”  
“Tôi không biết gì cả, John.”  
Không được giết hắn, John. Không được giết Sherlock.  
Giờ tới phiên John cần tắm 4 lần trong ngày để nguôi ngoai ngọn lửa muốn giết Sherlock.  
……….  
Lần thứ năm dễ chịu hơn hẳn bốn lần trước. Phải nói là rất dễ chịu luôn đó chứ. Hộp đường của John bỗng nhiên được đổ đầy tới tận miệng. Bà Hudson đã đi vắng được một tuần nay. Và mới ngày hôm qua đây thôi nó còn vơi đi nửa hộp cơ mà. Chuyện này rõ là do Sherlock làm.  
“Anh mua đường cho tôi đấy à Sherlock?”  
“Nếu anh đang nói về chuyện hộp đường đầy tràn ra đấy thì tôi không biết gì cả, John.”  
Cái tên đần này. Đây có phải chuyện xấu đâu mà không dám nhận chứ.  
John cười, múc ba muỗng đường cho vào tách trà của mình.  
……….  
Lần thứ sáu diễn ra 2 tuần sau đó, khi hộp đường của John lại vơi đi một nửa và cái thứ ấy hiện ra.  
“Sherlock”  
“Ừ, John.”  
“Có một cái nhẫn.”  
“Ừ.”  
“Có một cái nhẫn trong hộp đường của tôi.”  
“Tôi biết rồi John”  
“Là của anh sao Sherlock?”  
“Không, là của anh.”  
“Anh có muốn giải thích gì về việc này không Sherlock?  
“Chẳng phải quá rõ rồi hay sao John. Chiếc nhẫn ấy là của anh. Tôi đã mua nó nên tôi biết mà.”  
“Tại sao anh lại mua nhẫn cho tôi Sherlock?  
“Theo như những gì tôi quan sát được thì đó là thứ cần thiết mà người ta thường đeo cho một màn cầu hôn nên tôi mua nó cho anh.”  
“Cầu hôn?”  
“Anh có bị ngốc không vậy John. Sao cứ lặp lại lời tôi nói thế. Đã bảo anh đừng chơi với Anderson rồi mà. Bệnh ngốc của hắn dễ lây lan lắm. Và phải, tôi để đó là vì tôi muốn anh đeo nó thông qua sự tính toán lượng đường anh tiêu thụ hàng ngày và việc anh sẽ phát hiện ra nó vào đúng ngày hôm nay từ 2 tuần trước nên tôi cũng đã mang sẵn một chiếc trên tay sáng nay rồi đây.”  
Vừa nói hắn vừa giơ ngón tay gầy gò thon dài của mình ra minh chứng cho John xem và cũng như để làm mẫu cho John thấy rằng anh nên đeo cái thứ được giấu trong hộp đường kia như thế nào cho phải.  
“ÔI CÁI TÊN ĐẦN NÀY”


End file.
